NCIS Shuffle
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: I did the shuffle thing. A bunch of drabbles written as I was listening to the song! TIVA and MCABBY mostly. There is a smudge of Jibbs. Just a tiny bit!


**I decided to do the thing where you put iTunes on shuffle and whatever song plays, you have to write a drabble thing in the time of the song! So yeah...most of it will be TIVA or McABBY.**

**I don't own NCIS because if I did then Ziva and Tony would be together and McGee and Abby would at least admit they really love each other (not just as puppies :P). Away we go!**

**NOTE: While writing, I had to skip over some songs because they didn't have any lyrics. I didn't have anything to work off of. Just wanted to be honest and say I didn't just let it go on!  
**

**--**

**Funny Honey from Chicago (3:39)**

Tony was a funny man. He had many quirks. But no matter what, he would always know what I was feeling. It was kind of odd. He followed my mood. No, he wasn't the smartest man, but he was smart when the occasion called.

As I sat in my desk, I stared at him. I flicked my knife in, then out. In. Out. Tony finally looked up. He smiled at me. I glared at him.

"Thinking of my hotness, Zi_va_?"

And there's a quirk.

--

**Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift (3:59)**

McGee could speak my language. While Gibbs had no idea about anything in the modern days, Tony couldn't pronounce any of the words, and Ziva just didn't get too involved, McGee was there beside me following exactly what I was doing.

I didn't have to explain anything. It was just us.

Not to mention, McGee was kinda cute. And a gentleman. And he wouldn't shake me off when I would hang on he was working.

It's all a bonus. I hoped he wouldn't decide to just change someday.

--

**March of the Witch Hunters from Wicked (1:33)**

For some reason, people liked to think Ziva was some sort of witch. They would think she would just randomly get mad and kill someone. As if she had no heart or mind.

She was glad Tony would tell them off for it. Otherwise she had no idea what she would do.

--

**Kelsey by Metro Station (3:37)**

It seemed like everyone didn't care about Ziva. Whenever she would come in the bullpen, Gibbs would tell her to stay and called McGee and Tony out. She would go see what Abby was doing, but she would say she had to work alone. Ziva would try Ducky, but then get turned down for some strange reason that he would make up.

She needed something. She needed someone.

After about a week of this, she wound up at Tony's doorstep.

"No one is talking to me." She said as soon as he opened the door.

"Sorry, Ziva. But I can't talk right now." And the door shut.

Again.

--

**Single Ladies by Beyonce (3:17)**

Tony was jealous, to say the least.

He was watching Ziva dance at the bar on a Friday night. All the guys were attracted to her. _Of course_.

Ziva looked over at Tony. He looked mad. Ziva smirked, proud of herself. Her plan was to make him mad. If he was mad, that means he liked her, right?

Tony saw Ziva smirk and wondered what was going on in her mind. What could possibly make her smirk at him?

Ziva winked at a surprised Tony. He shook his head and left the bar.

After that, dancing lost it's appeal to Ziva for the night. After all, Tony wasn't there to get mad.

--

**Should've Said No by Taylor Swift (4:04)**

McGee couldn't believe it.

Abby cheated? Abby doesn't cheat. The worst she does is make fun. She doesn't cheat. Does she?

Well, it was over now. McGee was angry. He had gotten past the whole denial and depression thing. He was angry. How could she cheat on him? She could've at least broken up with him first. But this was way worse.

Now she was trying to apologize. McGee ignored her completely.

"McGee, please talk to me!" Abby pleaded.

McGee kept on typing. Tony and Ziva looked on sadly while McGee worked so hard to ignore a close to crying Abby.

But McGee wasn't talking. And he wasn't going to talk for a long, long time.

**--**

**Defying Gravity from Wicked (5:57)**

Ziva was leaving for Israel. Tony didn't want her to leave. He was almost angry at her for leaving. But who could really be angry at Ziva?

At the going away party Abby insisted on having, Tony was quiet. He didn't talk to anyone. He simply sat at his desk and watched his co-workers converse. He could've sworn Ziva smiled at him once. But it was probably just an illusion.

On the car ride to the airport with the team, Tony was quiet. While Abby talked and talked, McGee, Ducky, and Gibbs butting in sometimes, Tony stared at the back of Ziva's head, as though willing her to turn around.

At the airport, Tony was quiet. While Abby gave a tearful last good bye to Ziva and everyone hugged her, Tony sat on a bench and stared at her. He stared. And stared. And stared. He stared at her until finally she noticed.

"Tony, you haven't talked all day. That is not like you."

"Well, I guess I'm just really sad. I'm gonna...miss you, Ziva."

"You too, Tony." Her flight was called.

And Ziva left.

--

**Cell Block Tango from Chicago (7:23)**

When Tony was in jail, he had heard plenty of weird things. Most of them were about the girls from the other side of the penitentiary. The late night guards would talk about how some poisoned their husbands. Some stabbed theirs. Some choked their bosses. Well, and they all always said that 'He had it comin'.

Tony listened to these stories (he couldn't sleep on the bed they gave him) that one night. The strangest one was the one about the guy who had six wives...well that guy REALLY had it coming, didn't he?

Somehow, his thoughts strayed to Ziva. He guessed it was from all the talk about murder.

If he had ever somehow hurt her, Tony knew she would kill him without a second thought.

From that moment on, Tony decided to not do anything harsh to any women anymore.

Jail really makes you rethink women.

--

**Mary's Sony (Oh my my my) by Taylor Swift(3:35)**

Abby remembered when she was young and she knew a boy named Timmy. She forgot about him until the day she met McGee. She always looked up to Timmy. He was smart and cute. Just like McGee. But then he moved away before fourth grade and she hadn't seen him again.

Until they reunited at NCIS.

Abby never thought she would fall in love with that little boy she knew. But McGee just had this hold on her. She couldn't hate him. How could anyone hate him? She was pretty sure Tony didn't hate him. He was like the big brother picking on the little brother.

And she was the goth who fell for the nerd.

--

**Bend and Snap from Legally Blonde (3:17)**

Not many guys approached Abby back in high school. She always had to ask the guys on a date before they actually began to like her. Apparently, she looked intimidating. She tried to flirt back then. It just didn't seem to fit her.

That's why she was surprised when McGee didn't turn around on their lunch-date.

A lot of guys used to do that when she didn't know them in person.

For the first time, Abby felt comfortable on a first 'date' if you wanna call it that. Thanks to Timothy McGee.

**--**

**Fifteen by Taylor Swift (4:55)**

Ziva tried to avoid everyone on that first day of school. She noticed some boys staring at her, but she didn't give them a second glance.

It seemed like all of a sudden she was friends with this red-head named Jenny and she was getting ready for a date with a guy named Roy. He was older, but hot!

After the date, she felt like she had picked the right guy. She felt they belonged together forever. Because every fifteen year old believes that that hot guy loves her. What she didn't know was that he was just using her. And Jenny said she had a great connecting with a boy named Jethro, but he didn't agree. Years later, Ziva learned he had lied. But Jenny was broken at the time.

Ziva later that year met Tony DiNozzo. They connected well and were soon enough best friends.

She remebered that to be the best year of her life.

--

**All That Jazz from Chicago (6:05)**

Abby insisted on taking McGee out to the town for some fun. McGee had resisted her puppy eyes at first, but finally caved in after an hour of silence from her followed by non-stop pouting.

"Come on, how bad could it be? You don't...hate me, do you?" That last sentence is what finally made McGee cave in. Of COURSE he didn't hate Abby! How could anyone? She was a lovable person, after all.

They ended up going to a bar of Abby's choice. McGee thought Abby was taking him just to a small diner (like she promised) so he was both unprepared and disappointed.

"McGee, come on! It'll be fun, I promise."

That was the night McGee realized how much he loved his old routine.

The music was loud and he had to shout to talk. Which made conversation extremely unprivate and difficult. To make it worse, Abby had left him after a while to dance with some guys. McGee decided to leave. He would just call a Taxi.

As he started walking down the street, he heard Abby calling to him.

"McGee! I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you!" Abby said once she caught up with him.

McGee caved in, again. Who couldn't?

--

**Okay some of these were AU, I know! And OOC. I was rushed. And the March of the Witch Hunters was just...I had no idea what to write :P. Please tell me what you think of my rushed writing! This was way fun, by the way! I always love these. They're kinda like mini-song fics AND you get a peek into the playlist of the author.  
**


End file.
